


Lune de miel

by tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta have got it going on. A PWP.





	Lune de miel

“Master,” Genji whispered, pushing himself against his Master's chest, hands splayed.

There was a quick intake of metallic breathe.

“Genji, I must --”

Genji trailed his tongue over his Master's ear and breathed out.

Zenyatta's grip, previously pushing, tightened on his arm instead. He felt a victorious smile curve against his ear.

“Please, Master, it's been awhile, and --” Here, Genji, curving his body, pushed down on his Master's decency panel in a lurid mimicry of what could happen if only his Master acquiesced.

Zenyatta sighed.

He cupped Genji's face and turned it towards him.

“You know that I ask that you call me by my name when we engage in such acts,” he stated sternly.

“Yes, Master,” Genji said, cheekily. One day, he would wear Zenyatta down enough to engage in such play. But in the meantime, he would concede. And anyway, the anticipation would just make his inevitable victory all the more sweeter.

Zenyatta simply looked at him.

Genji grinned, and ran his hands up and around his Master's neck, linking them.

“Yes, Zenyatta,” he corrected. Then, with an innocuously thoughtful look on his face: “Or, would you permit me to say, 'Yes, husband’?”

If he had been human, Genji knew that Zenyatta would have shivered then.

“We-well,” Zenyatta cleared his throat with a metallic sound. “It's the truth, so I don't see why -- “

Genji cut him off with a deep kiss, his tongue slipping in so easily now, as Zenyatta opened his mouth and let his husband plunder it.

Genji broke off to pant: “Touch me, _danna_ ,” grabbing his husband's hand and putting it on his body, before diving back into a even sloppier kiss.

Zenyatta trailed his fingers over his husband's chest, before settling on his nipple. He flicked it. Then swallowed the quick tremble that came over Genji.

He separated them with a wet pop, Genj's head bowing in almost instinctively to close the gap.

“One moment, my dear,” Zenyatta said gently before splaying his hand over Genji's mouth. “If you don't mind, could you suck? It would help if they're lubricat-”

Before he could finish, Genji's quick mind filled in the gaps and he sucked Zenyatta's fingers in, eyes darkening. Letting Zenyatta's hand, big as it were, splay in such a way that it nearly covered his face, Genji trailed his tongue all the way up one finger before swirling it around as he sank back down, opening his eyes halfway to lock on to his husband and his eyes fluttered both in remembrance of previous pleasure and the thought of what was to come.

Genji found himself abruptly pushed down, face held in place as his mouth was ravaged by his husband. Delighted and so very turned on by his husband's rare dominant streak, he moaned, his arms snaking around Zenyatta's neck to cup his head and pull him impossibly close. His legs criss-crossed over his husband's back, pulling him in so that he was surrounded by Zenyatta in very way, matter and form.

Well, of course, ignoring the obvious room for improvement. Which is why he thought he might give his husband a little hint, and so he arched his back, and ground his crotch against his husband's decency panel.

Zenyatta pulled back and pinned Genji with a stern look. Genji tried to play it cool, but he ruined the effect but trying to rub his dick over his husband's crotch in semi-unconscious thrusts. He grinned up at Zenyatta.

Zenyatta remained resolute. Sometimes, Genji wondered what had made him choose someone who had such a high degree of self-control at their disposal as his lover for life.

Then he remembered himself. And how he was the one person who could never back down from a challenge, especially a sexual one, and how being Zenyatta's lover was probably going to kill him in the best way ever.

“... my dear ...”

Zenyatta was saying something. And he looked pretty serious so Genji should probably pay attention so that he could decide on the best plan of action that hopefully ended him achieving one of the best orgasms ever rather than the worst case of blue balls. It had been two days since the last time they had sex, and in Genji's opinion, that just wasn't right for newlyweds, even though it was about a month since they had been married.

Zenyatta probably would disagree that it had been too long, but then again, that just fueled Genji's creativity into thinking up more creative approaches to proposition his husband.

“ _Shimada Genji!”_ and grabbing Genji's face in the V of his hand, Zenyatta forcefully drew him to the present.

Genjii froze, but was unable to stop the involuntary shiver that ran through his body down to his dick, which perked up in interest. He swallowed.

He had a brief numbing vision of Zenyatta trailing a riding crop down his body to lift his balls in a slightly intrusive manner as he lay nearly fully clothed and tied up so well that he would be unable to do anything but submit to the twin sensations of pleasure and pain ---

His eyes glazed over.

“Genji, Genji, my dear, I didn't mean to be so harsh,” Zenyatta seemed a little panicked at the lack of response, which snapped Genji back into the moment.

He flashed a winning smile up at Zenyatta.

“It's no matter, Master,” Genji said, sitting up. “You just inadvertently inspired me.”

It was a testament to how ruffled Zenyatta was that he did not comment on the 'Master’ but instead let himself by moved into place under Genji as his husband pressed him down and then held himself up over Zenyatta's lap.

“Now I know you usually like to take it slow,” Genji said, uncapping the lube from who knows where he pulled it out of. “And make love. But if you don't mind, right now, I want you to fuck me like a machine, like an Omnic gone rogue, if you will, until I am filled to the brim with your cum and the only thing I remember is your name.”

Zenyatta looked torn between his morals and his desire to follow through on his husband's wishes, and concerned.

Genji pulled his fingers out of himself and cupped his husband's face gently, being careful not to drip lube.

“I love you,” he started. “And I know you like showing me that by making love, by showering me with attention, and you like it when I take it slow, lazy mornings in bed when you're still loose from the night before and it's so easy to just slide in. But sometimes, I like it fast and aggressive and I want to feel you bearing down on me until all I remember is you, because you are one of the most,” Here, Genji paused, contemplative, before quickly deciding: “No, you're the best. Nii-san and the rest of Overwatch and all those peeps can just be second-best, I don't care and I don't want to be thinking about them right now, so --” He took a deep breath. “Basically, fuck me. Please? I really want you to.” He gave Zenyatta his best puppy dog eyes.

Zenyatta sighed.

“Well, I did say 'for better or for worse’,” he said, seeming to pout, reaching for Genji.

“Hey!” Genji swatted him. “Don't even pretend I'm anything but the best you ever had.” He puffed out his chest in mock indignation but let Zenyatta move him into a position such that he was lying on his side. Zenyatta reached for the lube.

“Well, considering you've been the _only_ one, I cannot particularly give an accurate comparison. Would you be open to me having sexual intercourse with other people?”

Genji glared at him, and tightened his grip on his arm. “ _No!_ _”_

“For science?” Zenyatta teased following with sweet kiss, muffling the “Never!” that slipped from his husband's lips. As they kissed, he slipped his fingers inside his husband to continue opening Genji up, judging the lube was warm enough.

Genji broke off with a moan, shivered as those skillful fingers slipped and slid in him.

“ _Irero,_ ” he ordered in Japanese, drunkenly, reaching out for Zenyatta. His husband paused, and leaned over allowing himself to be soundly and lovingly kissed by his husband. They parted with a slick sound.

“ _Aishiteru yo_ , Zenyatta,” Genji sighed.

“ _Ma timīlā'ī māyā garchu_ ,” Zenyatta replied, smiling down at his husband, who writhed. Then he continued his work below, scissoring his fingers as Genji gasped and held on tightly to the headboard and pressed down into the sensation.

It was quiet, the silence permeated only by the slick sounds of Zenyatta's finger and Genji's soft sighs, until Genji grew too impatient and batted his husband's hand away.

“I'm ready, I'm ready, just stick it in already,” he said, making grabby hands at Zenyatta's waist. He obliged by moving closer as he moved his husband into position.

“Sometimes, I find it quite incredulous that you were supposedly a ‘Casanova’ in your youth,” Zenyatta said, and as Genji opened his eyes to glare at him, he pushed in and Genji grabbed the headboard instead, words cut off in a moan.

Zenyatta smiled softly, before leaning down to whisper in Genji's ear: “And what do you say if you genuinely want me to stop?”

“ _Kurage,_ ” Genji breathed, eyes closed, head tilted back.

“Good,” Zenyatta said, pressing a kiss into his throat.

Then he started moving in earnest.

First, he simply thrust, letting Genji get used to that. Then, with his lubed hand, he started pumping Genji in time with his thrusts, then slightly off, twisting off at the end.

Genji's moans intensified, his husband playing his body like a beloved instrument.

“Motto, Zenyatta, Master, _motto_!”

The separate duality of the sensations only served to build up the feeling until he leaned in and licked the sweat that was beading on Genji's chest, tongue laving over a nipple before nibbling gently then twisting, over and over and Genji's cries grew more and more desperate as his voice rose in octaves...

Genji twitched and spasmed and squirted, cum stripping his chest.

Zenyatta slowed, reducing the pace as he watched Genji's chest rise shallowly as he got his breath back. Genji's dick flagged, before he looked up through lidded eyes:

“Keep going,” he breathed, hand trailing limp patterns with the cum on his chest. One leg had fallen open while the other lay lazily on Zenyatta's back feebly holding him in place. “And, Zenyatta, I changed my mind- I'd much rather you pull out and come all over my chest and face. Mark me, the heir of the great Shimada line as yours, only yours and _no one_ else's. Engrave yourself into my _skin_ ,” he hissed.

Zenyatta's eyes darkened as electricity crackled in the air. It was as moments like this when he almost sensed the dragon hiding just below the surface of his husband's skin, seeking to bind them tighter and tighter each time they engaged in such acts until every bit was him was consumed and they were but _one entity_... His husband's wish was his command.

He sped up, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. The bed sheets stretched and pulled, the force of his building thrusts almost pushing his husband clear up the bed, Genji loving every second of being manhandled by the sheer Omnic strength of his husband's pistons.

Genji's moaned, his cries grew louder, echoing around them the room in a crescendo warbling from accented English to rough, yakuza Japanese, urging his husband to do _more, more, more!_

Hardly noticing that at some point, Genji's dick had taken a renewed interest in the proceedings, Zenyatta spasmed and began pumping artificial fluid into the condom he had put on at some point before remembering his husband's request and riping it off so that the rest painted, marked his husband's body.

Genji moaned and wriggled about, his dick at half-mast, flopping about like a poor abandoned little thing.

With almost single-minded intent, Zenyatta ducked his head and took the sad thing into his mouth, tonguing it from base to head, giving it life as his hand, which had landed on his husband's chest, dragged through the wet mess.

Genji spasmed, curved one hand on his husband's head, encouraging, while the other tangled in the mess on his chest, tangling with his husband's metallic fingers that he had offered admired, that were such a symbol of strength and stability to him, in a sweet yet vulgar hold.

Below, Zenyatta swirled his tongue around the head of Genji's dick, holding the base as he slowly took it in, inch by inch. Not having a gag reflex meant he didn't have to go so slow, but his husband could stand a bit a teasing once in a while. Or rather, he couldn't, getting impatient, which is exactly why Zenyatta did it.

Once Genji started getting into it, thrusting shallowly into Zenyatta's mouth, his husband pulled back. Genji whined, the head bumping uselessly against Zenyatta's closed lips.

Zenyatta silenced him with a look, before he continued as he had originally intended anyway, licking down to Genji's balls, popping one into his mouth and licking it something fierce like he was forcing it into submission, to give up its load at his command. His hand closed around Genji's saliva-slick dick, taking pity, and started pumping furiously. His other hand, slick with more lube, slid below into Genji's hole, and began moving to his desired rhythm.

At the point, Genji was a wriggling, weeping, whining mess of sensation, body blindly move towards each pleasurable touch.

“ _Zenyatta, Zenyatta, Zenyatta_ , Mas-” he broke off on a moan. “So much, so good, I can't, I want, I-” and here his voice failed him, as he tensed and then came, cock spluttering fluid all over Zenyatta's face - head, nose, lips, below to his chest.

Zenyatta opened his eyes and breathed. They were both a mess of their desire.

He waited a beat, watching and monitoring Genji's vital signs as he came down from his high, already dozing. He also saved a video recording of tonight's activities, knowing that his husband quite enjoyed rewatching the 'highlights’ as he called them, claiming them better than any AV he had ever watched. Zenyatta called him, quite rightly, a narcissist at these times.

He pressed a kiss into his husband's hair, murmuring a quiet “I'll be back in a moment, dear” and ignoring his snuffling  protests, he went to go find a cloth and a small basin that he filled with warm water. He cleaned himself off in the bathroom before bringing the basin and the cloth into the bedroom and setting them on the bedside table as he cleaned his husband.

Once everything was clean, he set the basin and the cloth aside for the morning, and pulling oil out of the bedside table, set to massaging his husband's body, particularly those places that had borne the most strain. He could quite easily let his husband sleep with a heal orb to remove all soreness come morning, but he knew from experience that that would annoy Genji - who seemed to prefer waking up pleasantly sore and tender. After all, this meant  that he could get Zenyatta to play servant to him all day - he had a suspicion that this might one day devolve into the enactment of another sexual fantasy - or go about his day as normal, but emphasizing the various aches and pains and catching Zenyatta's eye with flirtatious intent at such moments to the point where everybody was beyond being scandalized at the all too apparent adventurous sex they seemed to be having since they got married.

Genji snuffled again, but did not complain, snuggling closer. Zenyatta smiled down at him fondly before pressing a loving kiss into his hair.

He turned to plug himself to charge before slipping under the covers beside his slumbering husband. He asked Athena to turn off the lights, and then powered down

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (please correct if necessary):  
> ∆ Lune de miel [FR] - Honeymoon, honeymoon phase  
> ∆ Danna [JP] - husband  
> ∆ Irero (Ee - rare - roh) [JP] - Put it in me! (Very dominating since it is direct and Japanese is not usually a very direct language but the Shimadas are yakuza)  
> ∆ Aishiteru yo [JP] - I love you (very emphatic, said between longtime lovers since it is more common to say "suki desu" (I like you) at the beginning of a relationship)  
> ∆ Ma timīlā'ī māyā garchu [Nepalese] - I love you too  
> ∆ Kurage [JP] - Jellyfish (A/N: Despise them)  
> ∆ Motto [JP] - More


End file.
